Story of evil
by MewShiny
Summary: i am typeing the lyrics of the story of evil then when i get done with that i'll actually put it together as a story
1. daughter of evil

Daughter of evil

Ohohoho--  
So, shall we start?

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

So many furnitures littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.

The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the night.

All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought.


	2. son of blue

Son of blue

A long, long time ago in some place  
A kingdom on the other side of the sea  
All girls see and fall in love  
with the prince of age 18

Gorgeous, luxurious furniture,  
a beautiful servant  
The kingdom's power is tremendous  
Nothing doesn't come into his hand

Having countless lovers  
Attending only at night (finishing)  
The person the prince loves  
Has not appeared yet

"Now, come here."

Night flower blooms suspiciously  
with vivid colouration  
Countless girls approach him  
Ah, but they are never chosen

The lonely prince goes out in secret  
to the castle town of the neighbouring country  
As for the woman of green  
knows the prince's things

A certain alley, a quirk of fate  
Mischief (mischief), the cover, encounter  
They fell in love suddenly  
A vain love, different in social position

The prince goes out night after night  
The servants begin to notice  
"The woman, his partner, 'that girl',  
their love is not allowed."

"Get out! Do not disturb me!"

Night flower blooms suspiciously  
with mad colouration  
He shakes off the standstill around  
Ah, met her in secrecy tonight

The ministers work out the measures  
in secret, and carry it out to the prince  
"Of treachorous inhumanity, 'The Kingdom of Yellow"'s  
'Daughter of Evil', let her marry our prince."

As for the "Kingdom of Yellow"'s ministers  
are easy to handle, we can use them  
The neighbouring country was destroyed by yellow  
It is taken, finally

Numerous houses burned down  
Numerous lives were going out  
The pretty green girl  
is stained with blood, tragically

"It is a lie! You don't mean that!"

Night flower blooms suspiciously  
with sad colouration  
That the flower bud of green which loves (whether)  
Ah, cannot be touched, the corpse

A long, long time ago in some place  
A kingdom on the other side of the sea  
The 'Prince of Yellow' which the Princess loves  
The errors of the one-night stand

The daughter who was deleted from historical fact  
She was banished from the Kingdom of Green  
Brought up without knowing anything  
Then she fell in fated love

The truth is known by the 'Kingdom of Yellow'  
the butler of the 'Daughter of Evil'  
All was an act of the ministers  
The prince had decided it

"Well, I go to your side."

Night flower blooms daintily  
in vivid colouration  
The true love that is thicker than blood  
Ah, they are wedded in Nirvana


	3. daughter of green

daughter of green

"I have heard the princess of yellow is utterly infatuated with the prince of blue..."  
"You know now....?"  
"Yes, father...."  
"Ah.... I'm sorry..."  
Long long time ago in some place,  
In a country plots swirl  
Who knew the value of peace was  
A town girl of hair in clear green  
This life that was hoped for and given-life...  
For Peace, I tell-myself  
For the end (of this evil and me, I) acts  
The plot for people of the perished(=fallen)-country.  
If the prince of blue incognito  
Come to this town,  
Playing "by accident", approach him and  
A smile (though) never from heart  
"Oh, nice to meet you?"  
Evil flower  
Blooms dainty  
With made-up colorations.  
For pitiful ambitions around,  
Oh, decaying off becoming a cornerstone.  
A servant met in the town...  
A smile-face that has self-ridicules.  
As both-being ones living momentary,  
(Two's) hearts are quietly attracted to each other.  
"The first time (I ever) smiled from my heart"  
All words out of the plot.  
When both came to know their position,  
How many seconds later will they be in despair？  
Having Prince's heart in her hand and (now)  
A farce plot of fixed harmony,  
"Be killed by the princess" then everything in the  
Scenarios is now to the climax  
"Quick.... Please end this ... "  
Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In sad colorations.  
The fixed harvest of flowers is  
Oh, overhanging just right there  
One evening he came  
(With) made up smile holding tears...  
Pretending not noticed gave a smile (back)  
I hope I could die smiling at the last (moment).  
In the midnight, taken out to a well.  
Watching him not saying a word  
Given this chance to (love you though it was short)  
I thanked him from heart.  
Finally clasping a knife,  
His hand trembles and petrifies....that hand of his,  
I Wrap up (by hands) as if laying hand over to his and  
Thrust (the knife) to me.  
"...Thank You."  
Evil flower,  
Blooms dainty  
In dear colorations.  
In the return of her life,  
Oh, seed-of-fires(=spark of war) are dropped massively.  
Long long time ago in some place,  
In a kingdom rotten(=corrupted) to the extreme,  
A revolution by the perished(=fallen)-country...  
A town girl that became sacrifices for that.  
Yellow and Blue fought and  
The elder-sister(Red) will lead the people.  
From the time I was born, just for that  
Plot have I lived.  
Finally the finish off.  
I wanted HIM to kill me.  
The plot altered was  
My selfish-necessary.  
"Ah... I'm sorry..."  
Evil flower  
Scatters dainty  
In vivid coloration.  
The people of latter-day does not know,  
Ah, a town girl who had became the sacrifice.


	4. daughter of vengance

daughter of vengance

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
Within a peaceful village resided there  
The village maiden with flowing red hair

The police in their power were lost  
And livestock had died off within the chilling frost  
Family too had starved to death  
The princess took everything that was considered wealth

We are short on both money and meal  
All the townsfolk, they did gather and appeal  
Her love against the princess stood defiant  
And died to her utmost violence

"I'll never forgive you for this."

Evil flower  
I'll scatter you someday  
Taking up this cursed blade of vengeance  
All of the weeds that you've trodden on so well  
They too have hearts that wish to see you in hell

The princess' love for the Prince clad in blue  
Took away her reason that she held so dearly true  
So by her order of rage and jealousy  
The girl of green was murdered so viciously

People hearing 'bout the death began to seeth with rage  
They moved to a square while being guided by a sage  
There in the center she stood with valor  
The village maiden now wearing red armor

People moved on attracted to the red  
Blood of the loyalists they dared to shed  
Feeling the grief of the people before her  
Anger and madness was stirred

"We're going... come with me."

Evil flower  
It's now time to avenge  
Taking up this cursed blade of vengeance  
Gracefully she weilds the blade against the princess  
She is the flower that blooms under distress

In order to defeat the young vicious girl  
The maiden and her troops began to unfurl  
Leading no more then a bevy of birds  
They moved on with swords they did gird

One soldier that returned tired from the war  
Attacked the maiden though it wasn't any chore  
The blue prince with his bow aimed true  
Defeated him with arrows few

Soon reinforcements had arrived  
As that time, she released a final sigh.  
With the voices of the people filling the room  
Did she run to bring the girl to her doom

"... Why?"

Evil flower  
To where do you run  
Leaving your beloved other half  
Here the servent stands disguised  
Bearing his execution with naught but smiles

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
The one who's said to have shown the most valor  
The red-haired maiden in her red armor

Servent was to be punished at 3 o'clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
As the time was nearing to his last scene  
What would he soon think upon the guillotine

Finally the time of his death did appear  
The sounds of the church bills filling the air  
Standing in the crowd to watch the event  
Was the very same princess

"We are the same..."

Evil flower  
Where do you dissapear  
Bearing other half's death on your mind  
Though I am now known as a heroine  
I am too the daughter of vengeance


	5. servant of evil

servant of evil

You are my lady  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
The bell of church blessed us.  
For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
So just be there smiling and laughing.

You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

When I visited the neighboring country.  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight.  
But if the princess wishes to that girl die.  
I will answer that.  
I wonder why my tears won't stop...

You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins.  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent.

Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us.  
Even if we so rightly deserve this,  
Despite that, I will still defy them  
"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."

I am a lady  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins.

A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling.

Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.  
You just be somewhere laughing and smiling

You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.

If I could be reborn  
At that time, I'd like to play with you again.


	6. Daughter of white

**Scene 1 Forest**  
"For ever being born, I apologize."  
A phrase that for a while always comes to mind.  
As long as I remember I have always whined,  
Even if I'm not here, not a soul would mind.

Much to my dismay, everyone in my  
Village has such beautiful green hair.  
I can never be like that, I'm not the same.  
I'm the only one around with snow white hair.

Deep within the forest stands an aging tree  
A tree that as I know must be a thousand years  
I come alone to this tree regularly  
Always praying, hoping it reaches God's ears

Living all alone is...how could I say,  
Terribly sad and causes much dismay.  
I don't care who, I just want anyone.  
Someone to like me so I won't feel shunned

**Scene 2 Village**  
Unexpectedly I met a girl  
Laying underneath the aging tree.  
It all began when I went to help her up  
From her unconscious state and up onto her knees.

Before much time could pass, the two of us  
Became very close and caring friends.  
But aside from our fond feelings for one another,  
That is the place where all our sameness ends.

Out of all the people in the village  
Her green hair was the loveliest.  
Such a sweet voice and always smiling face  
Made her, to the people, the dearest.

I want to ask you why are you being so kind?  
I'm only an outcast, an unwanted kind.  
Do you only care because you don't want to be cruel?  
Are you only kind because I'm different from you?

Though I couldn't stand that thought, you held me so softly  
Saying to me the unexpected

"Never have I met someone so wonderful as you."  
Flowing nonstop, were my endless tears.

Even if the whole world kept ridiculing pointless me,  
Treating me like nothing more than common dirt,  
All that could now mean a thing was that I had a close friend.  
So long as I still have her, my joy will never end.

**Scene 3 Urban**  
For a different life, the two of us fled  
From our little village to a place more urban.  
Everything is different from what we used to know.  
It's not a problem since we're together, though.

As an occupation we became servants  
to a wealthy lady who was a merchant  
It wasn't so bad, we did it just to live  
using whatever pay she had to give.

One day near the mansion I happened to view  
A young-looking gentleman with hair of blue  
Something was strange about his meeting with my friend.  
That would be the day when all I knew began to end.

Royalty from the ocean's other side  
Loved my friend so much, he wanted her to be his bride.  
A queen not far from him had wanted to become his wife,  
But he had rejected that, ending her ideal life

As they were instructed to, the people broke into war.  
An order from the queen herself.

"Every green-haired girl must die. Go and rid the world of them.  
I want them dead, every last one."

Everyone, all of the girls with green hair had disappeared.  
Having white hair I wasn't killed, but now I'm all alone.  
I would have been more than glad to have been murdered instead.  
Why did she have to die, why is everyone dead..

**Scene 3.5 Revolution**

**Scene 4 Port**  
"For ever being born, I apologize."  
A phrase that for a while always comes to mind.  
As long as I remember I have always whined,  
Even if I'm not here, not a soul would mind.

Near the harbor I began anew.  
Living in a chapel gave me something to do.  
People had been talking so I wonder if it's true...  
Since the revolution the queen's life was through.

Unexpectedly I met a girl  
Laying near the little oratory.  
It all began when I went to help her up  
From her unconscious state and up onto her knees.

Before much time could pass, the two of us  
Became very close and caring friends.  
But aside from our fond feelings for one another,  
that is the place where all our sameness ends.

**Scene 5 Church**  
Walking near the empty confessional box at night  
I had overheard her telling all of the sins she had committed  
Ah, how could this possibly be  
That girl is most certainly  
The daughter of evil.

**Scene 6 Seaside**  
In a harbor at the edge of town  
A lonely girl stands there always feeling down  
Quietly I get behind this wretched girl

Out of my pocket I pull a knife  
And point it carefully at that brat's turned back  
Raise it up, now I'm ready to swing...

I have to make a sincere sorry to you, friend.  
Apologies to you, let me make amends.  
Although I could have, I did not get your revenge.  
I have a reason why I didn't get revenge.

She is the same girl that I used to be  
A girl who was so very terribly lonely.  
Living all alone is...how could I say,  
Terribly sad and causes much dismay.

That girl used to be so dependent on everyone  
But lately she improved at making her own food.  
Today's snack was a very well made brioche,  
She finally made no mistakes in baking.

Back at the harbor for a moment  
I believe I saw a phantom spirit.  
That mysterious boy that was around...  
I wonder who in the world was he.


	7. message of regret

Message of regret

On the edge of a small port in town, is a girl who stands quietly  
looking out to the sea that holds her memories  
A story she cannot tell  
"Lets write a wish on paper and send it out to sea in a bottle"  
"If it doesnt break then surely there"  
"Will be a wish granted"

Floating away  
Is a little glass bottle  
That holds the wishes of two children  
It fades into the horizon without a sound to be heard.  
Always you did those things for me  
Even though they were toublesome  
I've realized I've only been selfish  
And hurt you for so long  
Your the only one who heard me, but you're no longer hear.  
The sea will express my gratitude  
It will express my only wish

Floating away  
Is a little glass wish  
That holds the regrets of a girl  
that finally saw how she shinned  
However she could repent

Floating away is a little glass bottle  
That holds the wishes of two children  
It fades into the horizon  
without a sound to be heard

Floating away  
Is a little glass wish  
that holds the regrets of a girl  
"If only we could be reborn..."  
_If only we could be reborn_

Then I'd want to be with you again  
_If only..._


	8. rebirthday

re_birthday

When I woke up, I was alone  
In a room painted black  
I couldn't see or hear anything  
One person shivering in the darkness

The cieling had a large hole  
It was easy to see a big spring in it  
Suddenly there was a sound  
I knew this ghastly voice

"Boy's crimes are getting old"  
"You're far from me forever"  
"It left from this room" it said

Remembering all of that moment  
Naturally repeating that sin over and over  
Realizing the reason it all ended  
Having to go back to those days

Both of my arms are in red handcuffs  
Someone is surely spilling the colour of blood  
Both of my ankles are in blue chains  
They are surely the colour of someone's tears

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra.." the song said  
Who seems to be singing this lullaby..

How much time seems to go by  
Searching for the changing spring  
Suddenly I hear  
A singing voice to heal me

One day I notice  
That the song has a real meaning  
And now it's my lullaby  
New words are added to it

From the opening of the spring  
A tiny northern light  
Very surely  
You're giving a message

The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly  
"It's not that your sins aren't tolerated"  
However, the water spoke and evil spoke  
We will try to change those facts

The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk  
"After this, you will be born again"  
The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you  
"Today is your new Birthday"

Everything around us is dyed white  
Very soon we will meet again


End file.
